The Shadows Mission
by Grell Phantomhive
Summary: Sebastians teaching at Hogwarts, Ciel is trying his best to fool everyone (though why they smile so much he cant understand), the trio are growing weary and drak froces are stirring. Voldemort isnt their only problem anymore. Set in 5th year. Probs no pairings. Probably gonna get violent in later chapters. The queen knows more than she lets on. PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. The begining

**Hi there this is my first story on and I'm going to try my best to update as regularly as I can. Please be patient with my grammar as I try hard to fix it but I do miss bits and pieces sometimes. I was previously on wattpad till I found this treasure trove so I'm really excited to find a new audience. About the story: The Queen has arranged for ciel and Sebastian to go to Hogwarts and I'm saying the massive time gap is thanks to distance. And no I probably wont have Ciel reacting to every little modern thing cause who has the time? Anyways please enjoy -Grell**

"New orders form her majesty Sebastian"

"Oh? And where is it we will be going this time young master?"

"A place a long way from here. So far that apparently its a few years ahead of us. To a school called Hogwarts. She wants me to see if the so called magic they use there is legitimate and If it is to investigate into the workings and aims of the people. A waste of time if you ask me"

"It certainly is rather far fetched. They will probably turn out to be devil worshippers young master. How long are we going for?"

"A year starting tomorrow. Everything has been arranged already. Looks like you will be teaching again. If they have rules about the damn lawns then I'm leaving as soon as we get there"

"Very good my lord"

LINE BREAK CUPCAKES

It was strange to say the least. When they had arrived at the destination specified in the letter ( some weird hill in the marshlands!) the young Earl and his butler found a rather eccentric looking man waiting for them. He was tall with a long silver beard, piercing blue eyes, half moon glasses and long sweeping purple robes. Ciel's lip curled slightly as they reached him and Sebastian set him down (as if he'd walk in marsh! He was an earl after all) the man smiled warmly"Hello there. My name is Albus Dumbledor. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I assume you are Professor Michealis and our new transfer student Ciel Phantomhive?"

Sebastian bowed slightly "That would be correct sir"

Albus nodded. "Wonderful. I was rather surprised to see that the teaching spot would be filled by someone this far out! We are a good hundred years ahead of you at Hogwarts. Now I warn you our travel arrangements are a little unpleasant but you will adjust. We are going to a lovely little house called the Burrow. Mrs Weasley has kindly agreed to accommodate you and help you out with getting supplies and getting to the school come September first. She has hope Ciel will make friends with her sons and the youngest boys friends. Oh and Ciel regardless of your age it has been agreed you will be in fifth year. One last thing before we depart, Mr Michealis you will be able to purchase any and all supplies for your class using the school tab. Now then please both grip my arm"

Ciel was liking this mission less and less the more the old man talked. He and Sebastian gripped the man's arms and one breathless, squeezing and truly unpleasant experience later they found themselves outside a large and odd looking house. It looked like someone had taken two different buildings and glued them together half heartedly. There were a few stray chickens pecking around. (a/n Ciel is dressed in acceptable clothes for the time period as is Sebastian. Sebby is in black wizards robes with those glasses of his and Ciel is wearing a black jumper with a white shirt and black trousers because I cant imagine Ciel in jeans. Remember I'm not doing demon Ciel and he still has his eyeptach (duh!) ) Ciel sighed inwardly. This would be even more bothersome than that dratted school he had gone too with soma. It might _might_ be better than that accursed circus.

They walked up to the front door and Albus knocked three times.A medium height, rounded woman with a mass of ginger hair opened the door beaming "ah Albus there you are! Right on time"

Albus gave a tinkling laugh "Molly these are the people I was talking about. Professor Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive"

Mrs Weasley stepped outside to get a better look at them. "Nice to meet you Mr Michealis I'm Molly Weasley" she said shaking his hand and he smiled

"Please madam just Sebastian is perfectly acceptable"

she beamed "Sebastian it is then. And you must be Ciel! Oh your so skinny Ill have to make sure to get a good meal in you. Your just like Harry and Ron nothing but skin and bones! Well come in then dears. Thank you for bringing them Albus"

"No problem at all Molly oh and please remind your boys to be gentle with Ciel. He doesnt use magic after all" she nodded and lead them inside closing the door.

The interior was exactly what Ciel would expect of a peasant but he smiled anyway. Mrs Weasley then did something entirely unexpected. She hugged Ciel. His face turned to one of complete and utter shock. "I heard that you were an orphan but dont worry dear no one will think anything of it. Harry is too. Anyway please dont hesitate to tell me if you need anything" he nodded numbly.

Sebastian hurriedly turned his laughter in a well placed cough and Ciel glared at him over her shoulder. She pulled away and glanced out the window "well then we have a lot of us here today! All my sons came home for the holidays. You'll find Harry, Ron and Hermione in the backyard. You should introduce yourself" Ciel nodded and leaving Sebastian in the kitchen entered the back yard.

Outside a lanky ginger boy was throwing a large red ball between him, a black haired bespectacled boy and two identical gingers. There were two girls sat underneath a large tree, one with bushy brown hair the other with straight ginger hair. All the ginger reminded Ciel of madame red and that god awful shinigami. He shuddered and then hesitantly approached the group. He didnt know if her majesty wanted him to make friends and he certainly didnt want to but it looked like these people weren't going to give him a choice. When he reached them the bushy haired girl looked up and then grinned. Why were these people so happy? She whistled to get the boys attention and they all stopped to come and greet Ciel. "Hi! You must be the transfer mum told us about. Ciel right? I'm Ron Weasley"

Ciel smiled at him "Thats right! Are you in the fifth year? Iv been told I will be in all of your classes"

Ron nodded and his two friends introduced them selves "Im Hermione Granger its great to have another muggle-born around even if you dont practice magic!" she said happily.

Then the black haired boy "Im Harry, Harry Potter. Please tell me you havent heard of me?" dear god these people were already driving him nuts acting like some kind of celebrity.

Yes he knew all about the potter boy from her majesty and no he didnt care. How could he like someone who wallowed in his past for attention and always complained about it? "Sorry I have but its no big deal to me!" Harry smiled gratefully and the ginger girl went next.

"Im Ginny Weasley, I'm the year below you guys"

and finally the twins. "Im Fred and he's George. Are you sure your a fifth year mate you seem sort off what's the word George?"

George smirked "vertically challenged?"

"ah yes that's it. Your a midget mate" Ciel ground his teeth while trying to maintain his cheery demeanor

"Im quite sure. But dont worry my height doesnt mean I'm not smarter than you."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing and the twins rolled their eyes "You win this round elf."

They said simultaneously and went back inside the house with Ginny leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone with Ciel. Its for the queen. Do it for the queen and you get one step closer to revenge Ciel thought. "So Ciel how come your family didnt bring you? Or is professor Michealis your dad?" Ciel laughed at that.

"As if! No my parents are dead. I didnt have any siblings"

Harry's head shot up "Their dead? How did they die if you dont mind me asking?" Ciel's face darkened.

"It was murder. But what good does it do to be controlled by ones past? Moping around with sadness and sorrow... what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are going to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets?"

Ron whistled lowly "That was deep mate" he said and Ciel shrugged

"Did you get that out of a book?" asked Hermione and Ciel shook his head

"No I did not. Now it looks like your delightful mother is calling for us. Shall we go? I can answer any more questions you have whenever" he said still smiling and the trio nodded.

Hermione and Ron took an immediate liking to him but Harry was still weary. He got the feeling Ciel wasent all smiles and poetic phrases. They walked up to the house together and found Sebastian and Mrs Weasley finishing dinner preparations "ah there you four are! I see your getting along nicely. Ron would you be a dear and help your brothers set out the tables and cutlery. Harry, hermione, Ciel you dont need to worry about doing anything! You can just talk with professor Michealis until were ready if you like" she said and bustled off.

Ron groaned and went to help out while hermione was nearly bubbling over with excitement "Professor may I ask what you will be teaching?" she asked and Ciel smirked.

"Ah I will be teaching a subject your headmaster believed the school was lacking. Basic Humanity's" Hermione frowned "Sir what does that call entail exactly?". Ciel rolled his eyes.

And here he thought she might be smart "The principles of life, what it truly means to live in this little world of yours. That branch of thinking" after he said that they were all called out into the back yard for the meal. Ciel had the impression he would be asked a lot of questions he wouldnt care to answer. This was going to be dull...

 **Okay so I am gonna leave this there for now but im getting started on the next chapter like in an hour. I hope you liked it and I can answer any questions. Just a hint in the next chapter we will be seeing all the Weasleys and some Malfoy and Longbottom. Maybe even Hagrid. Also please bare with me for the long start. I cant promise the plot will be super cool until chapter three at least so please saty strong yeah? I have it all planned out and I am writing the ending in a notebook in my breaks at school so once I get the rest up it wont take long for that-Grell**


	2. Thestrals

_**A/n Hey guys! Thanks for all the support I have been receiving for this story thus far! It means so so much to me! Now I have received a few questions which I will answer here quickly for you guys: firstly Hogwarts is in a small pocket dimension that can only be accessed by wizards/witches/magical beings so of course it has a different time line/period. Ciel lives in an alternate earth dimension and was only able to go to hogwarts as a transfer student (bassy is teaching) because of some bribing from the Queen and a mystery elements influence. Usually they would stick with witches/wizards from the dimension they reside in. Okay so thats why times different. Ciel despite not having magic is accepted as a transfer for the same reason as I mentioned they can get into hogwarts at all. Finally Ciel isnt hugely friendly to Harry because think about it: Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort. Harry is targeted by said murderer. Harry doesnt seek revenge. He doesnt want to fight. He would rather get on with his life, being sad about it and not having closure. I love Harry but lest face it until his friends are threatened he has no interest in this. He is forced. And yet he is able to stand tall. That's something Ciel cant understand. His parents were murdered, he is targeted by an all manner of people. He craves revenge and because of that he lost his future. Harry lost his childhood yes, but at least he had a chance of surviving no matter how slim. Ciel has nothing ahead except pain, suffering, revenge and then losing his soul to a demon. So he fights back. He just doesnt understand harry because of these things and thinks him foolish. Okay now on with the chapter! Also feel free to pm me any other questions and im sorry for the late update I was moving house and then I had sports day and I was attacked and ugh it was a mess. Also I did my best to edit this and make it all grammery and stuff but I might have missed parts so feel free to lemme know. Oh and sorry its not very long! x -Grell**_

Sebastian and Ciel the few days remaining before school at the Burrow or shopping in Diagon Alley. When _that_ trip had come to pass Harry had received a lot of dirty looks and cruel marks. Whispers followed them everywhere. Ciel had been mildly fascinated by everything but had to send Sebastian a few warning looks when they came across some "particularly evil and tainted souls" however it seemed the demon deemed his masters soul the most appealing especially thanks to all his hard work and left them alone.

There had also been an incident in Madame Malkins where Harry and Ron had almost hexed a snooty platinum blonde boy for calling Hermione a mudblood and sneering at both Ciel's height and his eye patch.

Soon enough though it was September first and Harry, Ginny and Ciel went to find a compartment while Ron and Hermione went about their duties as prefects. They finally found a compartment holding only two people. A girl with radish earrings and dirty blonde hair who was reading a magazine upside down and a plump boy with a weird plant in one hand and a toad in the other. They sat down and the boy smiled at them.

"Hiya Harry how was your summer?" he asked and Harry grimaced.

"Awful, surely you saw the paper?" the boy nodded sadly.

"Me and Gran dont believe it though. She cancelled the newspaper subscription. She said she knew You-Know-Who would come back for years and that the people at the Prophet are crazy not you" Harry couldnt help but grin at that.

"Oh Neville this is Ciel Phantomhive, he's a transfer student come to observe our way of teaching. He's going to be joining our year and will be put in Gryffindore too apparently!" Neville grinned at Ciel "Im Neville Longbottom, the toads called Trevor" Ciel smiled gingerly at him but said nothing. They filled the rest of the journey with mindless talk. At some point they changed into their school robes and Ron and Hermione joined them too. During the trip they had become acquainted with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

When they finally arrived they went to the carriages but both Harry and Ciel stopped in their tracks. "What is that?" asked Harry and Ciel shrugged.

" What are what Harry?" asked Hermione and Harry looked at her incredulously

"Those things pulling the carriages!" Hermione frowned at him worriedly

"There's nothing pulling the carriages Harry, their pulling themselves like always"

"No they are not!" snorted Ciel and Harry nodded.

"Dont worry your not going mad I see them too" came the dreamy voice of Luna from the carriage. They all climbed up and as it started Ciel asked "So what are they?" he asked and she smiled at him

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death but dont worry their harmless really"

Ah. There it was. This was not a good start to the year. It seemed no matter where he went Ciel would not escape death and darkness. It stalked him like a beast, crept over him like a shadow. Claimed him like a demon.

Harry paled slightly clearly recalling something unpleasant. The journey up to the castle was tense and when they finally arrived Harry looked worse than ever. Ciel was instructed to take a seat with the rest of Gryiffndor and proceeded to do so. Everyone sat down and the sorting began. After that Dumbledore took to the podium and said "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts to students both new and old. I would like to give out a few reminders. First to our new students please be aware that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds, some older students should know that by now as well. Mr filch would like me to remind you that there is an extensive list of banned items in your common rooms. Quidditch try-outs will be held starting next week. We have a transfer student joining Gryffindor fifth years for the year. Please welcome him warmly and show him every hospitality. Finally we have two changes in staffing this year. There is a new subject open to students of Humanity's which will cover the challenges of wizarding life, ethics and interacting with muggles when necessary as well as some other things. This will be taught by Professor Michealis. Finally the new DADA teacher Dolores Umbridge"

(okay I'm skipping her speech cause come on I hate her and you dont need to see it again)

They then proceeded with the feast and up to the dorms. Ciel quickly realised he would be sharing a room with Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville. It was the circus all over again. He sighed and they all started preparing for bed. Ciel however was hesitant. He had been able to just go the Weasleys bathroom before but now what would he do? It didnt look like he had much of a choice. He quickly pulled off his shirt grabbing his so called "muggle pjs" he was about to slide it on when he heard a soft gasp.

"Ciel what is that mark?"...

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3: Seamus and Dean

(a/n will be at the end of chapter this time) 

"Ciel, what is that mark?" 

Harry, Ron and Neville were looking at him concern and shock plastered on their faces. He quickly yanked his shirt down. 

"Nothing" 

Ron rolled his eyes "mate if that's nothing I'm a king. What the hell is it?" 

Ciel turned his back on the group, one hand paced over it protectively "Its nothing! Just mind your own business" he said. 

Harry stepped forward. 

"Who did that to you Ciel?" he asked softly. 

Then to Ciel's surprise a new voice joined the conversation. 

"Oi Potter just leave him alone wont ya? Haven't you ruined enough lives?" Seamus said angrily standing in front of the younger boy. 

Harry frowned at Seamus "What are you talking about?" 

Seamus glared at him "Me mam didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts because of you and Dumbledore" 

"But-why?" Harry was astonished. Seamus had a witch for a mother so why was she acting like the Dursleys? 

"Look what happened that night? With Cedric Diggory and all...?" 

"You have been reading the Daily Prophet haven't you? You don't believe it do you?" 

When Seamus said nothing Harry got angry. Oh how he was sick of the paper and its dammed lies! It wasn't fair. None of them had any idea what it was like to suffer as he had. Not one of them. Stupid Mrs Finnigan didn't have a clue. 

"What are you asking me for?" he retorted "Just read the Prophet like your stupid mother! That'll tell you everything you need to know!" 

"Don't you have a got at my mother!" 

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry growled menacingly. 

"Don't talk to me like-" 

Ciel had enough. "HEY" he said loudly. They turned to the tiny boy who gave a look that could probably kill. "Can you all just shut it? Aren't you, what's the word, friends or something?" 

" Are you saying Potters right? He's mad!" Seamus said and Ciel rolled his eye. 

"I didn't agree with either you. I'm tired, I want you both to shut up. Ron your a prefect arent you? Make them shut up" 

Ron nodded his ears going red "Seamus shut up or you get detention" he said. Seamus muttered under his breath but got into bed yanking the hangings closed. 

"Right anyone else got a problem with Harry?" asked Ron and Dean shrugged 

"My parents are muggles mate, they don't know nothing about no funny deaths at Hogwarts cause I'm not stupid enough to tell them" 

"My gran says its all rubbish. She cancelled the paper. We believe Harry" Neville chimed in happily. 

Harry felt a rush of gratitude and one by one everyone headed to their beds. Harry was about to go to sleep when he glanced over at Ciel. The boy seemed to be fiddling with something on his head. He had a story clearly. Harry knew he was an orphan but nothing beyond that. Just what had he suffered? 

Ciel managed to do whatever it was and Harry thought he saw a flash of purple before the eye patch was laid on the table and Ciel laid down falling asleep fast. He could already tell there would be more incidents like this one with Seamus to come. Just how many people would turn on him? 

They had to believe him the end he thought but what would he have to endure first? 

–-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-G-R-E-L-L-R-O-C-K-S-U-N-D-E-R-T-A-K-E-R-W-I-L-L-A-P-P-E-A-R-L-A-T-E-R-O-N-S-P-O-I-L-E-R-H-E-H-E- 

Seamus was fast to leave the dormitory the next morning and was gone before Harry had even put his socks on. 

"Does he think he will turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" Harry wondered loudly and Dean shifted awkwardly. 

"Don't worry about it, Harry" he muttered hoisting his school bag onto his shoulder "He's just..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. He turned and left leaving Harry feeling worse than ever. 

"Don't worry about it Harry" said Ciel adjusting his eye-patch "It is better to be feared and despised than to be though of as weak. Really they will get over it in the end. That Seamus is acting like a child." 

Harry smiled slightly but after hearing from Hermione how Lavender had been acting the same his thoughts turned gloomy once more which seemed to irk Ciel. 

They walked into the Great Hall glancing up at the staff table. Hagrid once again absent. 

"Dumbledore didn't even say how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying" Harry said miserably and Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully. 

"Maybe he didn't want to draw attention to the fact Hagrid's not here" she said and Ron laughed. 

"How could we not notice he isn't here?" 

Before anyone could say anything else Angelina marched over to explain her promotion to Quidditch captain and make sure Harry turns up at try-outs which Ron seemed particularly excited about. 

"Three questions. First who's Hagrid? Second what's quidditch and third why do you have owls delivering mail?" Ciel asked as an owl with a letter landed in front of him. 

"Hagrid is the grounds keeper and the care of magical creatures teacher. He's also a good friend of ours" Hermione informed him taking a paper called the Daily Prophet from a large tawny owl. "Quidditch is a sport played on brooms that everyone gets far too worked up about and owls are convenient and fast. Not as useful as muggle technology such as phones and the like but Wizards aren't very advanced in that respect. Just take the letter from its foot you should be fine" 

Ciel nodded and took it. It was from the Queen:

 _My dear boy,_

 _I trust you are well and having a pleasant time at Hogwarts. I have absolute faith that you will get me the information I asked for. I have heard tell that something dark is stirring in their world. It would be most worrisome should it come to us. I know you will ensure its dealt with. Be safe, I will hear from you soon._

 _Victoria_

Something dark. Could this be that you-know-who everyone kept whining about? He would have to discuss this with Sebastian later. He tucked it into his robe pocket and looked up at the staff table. 

Sebastian was sat next to the potions master and the two were deep in conversation. When he noticed Ciel he smiled slyly at him clearly thinking of how he could irritate his young master In front of other students. 

Mcgonagall was now moving throughout the students handing out timetables. When Ron received his he groaned out loud "Look at today! Humanity's, double potions, divination and double DADA... I don't mind the new subject but Snape, Trelawney and that ministry woman all in one day!" 

"Hey Ciel what do you think Professor Michealis class will be like?" asked Neville and Ciel shrugged. 

"I don't even know what he's got planned. Something absolutely ludicrous no doubt." he said coolly and they stood up to head to his classroom...

 **Aaaaand that's it. Sorry for the late update (again) life's been stressy recently and I've been at home, at the doctors, taking exams and all sorts of crap. I was gonna write this when I was given some time off school by the doc but I completely forgot. So I was gonna write it Friday but then my mum was hospitalized. (She is fine now btw) and then my internet decided to fail and not even let me open gmail. So yeah its a lil late and probably less grammatically correct than usual but its readable. Thanks to all who reviewed/faved the story and myself it means the absolute world to me. The next update will probably be quicker cause I might get it done tonight cause my internet isn't working and I'm bored. Anyway thanks for the support and please PLEASE just do me a favour. I know my grammar sucks okay? I love the constructive criticism really I do. But grammar is like my weak point. Can you guys maybe ignore my mistakes in that area? I try my absolute best but at the end of the day I'm far from perfect. I'm working on it. -Grell Phantomhive (the next updates me also be delayed cause of internet sorry)**


	4. Chapter 4: Devil, muggles and a mystery

**Okay so firstly id like to say I'm sorry I know I'm really late but its the summer holidays for me now so yay. I really struggled writing this chapter so Its not my best but I'm hoping you guys like it anyways. Thanks to all who reviewed/faved/followed myself and the story it means so damn much to me and I love you all :')**

 _They stood up to enter the class room..._

– _-_

All the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, filed inside and took seats. Ciel ended up next to Hermione on the second row from the front. Sebastian was stood waiting patiently by the chalk board as everyone settled down.

"Welcome to my class. I am professor Michealis and I teach Humanity's. This is a very broad and delicate subject which will require hard work and dedication. Also a certain degree of empathy. Finally this is a subject that does not require wands" he said with a small smile.

The students groaned silently as they stashed their wands away and turned back to face him.

"The first topic we shall be covering is religion. You may believe that as wizards and witches muggle beliefs do not concern you, however" his eyes came to rest on Ciel and he smirked slightly.

"I can guarantee you will come into contact with their many beliefs depending on your line of work. If you were to be an Auror then you may be asked to intervene with muggle worship gone wrong. Say for example a devil worshipping cult, if they got out of hand and actually managed to use a form of dark magic it is highly improbable you would be able to stop them without having prior knowledge of this religion."

Hermione raised her hand "Is that likely? And what would happen if we didn't have the knowledge?" she asked her quill poised over her parchment. She was already enthralled.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Ciel tried not to laugh. It wasn't that it was funny. He just felt it truly ridiculous that they were talking about this with proof of what happens right in front of them, they had no clue.

"Well Miss Granger to answer your first question, yes. Humans, muggles in particular, are greedy and will stop at nothing to achieve their aims. They are such insatiable creatures that they have no problem with dragging down others to suit themselves. Secondly, when put simply I would say certain death."

She paled slightly and wrote what he said down. Sebastian then set upon them the task of writing down as many muggle religions they knew of. While they wrote Hermione turned to Ciel.

"Did you know about this? Its awful" she whispered and he shrugged.

"Its life. That's all"

"You don't honestly believe that. Didn't you hear him?" her tone was incredulous. How bothersome.

"Bad things happen all the time Hermione. Why dwell on it? If you dislike it learn how to fight against it. The sooner that you accept pain and suffering are inevitable, the sooner you can understand them. Even use them to your advantage"

She simply shook her head wordlessly at him and went back to her list. Ciel had already written as many as he knew and sat back in his chair. Trust Sebastian to pick the one topic that could reveal them. Then again he probably saw it as adding another thrill to the game.

When everyone was finished Sebastian collected them up and scanned through.

"It would seem you all knew at least one, except for one Draco Malfoy. However this shows how basic your knowledge is. Improvement is crucial. Very well, for homework I want a list of ten muggle religions. Due next lesson. Give a basic description of each and how they could become dangerous. Dismissed"

There was a loud scraping of chairs and the students filed out. Many were whispering about the lesson.

"Devil worshipers sound creepy, using dark magic of all things!"

"I think this is all ridiculous, like it would really help anything"

"He seemed to know an awful lot about pointless things. But did you see his eyes? Like dried blood..."

"He kept looking at the new kid. Are they related? I know they arrived together"

"I cant wait for next lesson!"

Even the trio were in deep conversation about it, with Ciel following behind merely listening.

"I think I see where he is coming from with this, I mean wizards are called to muggle mess ups quite a lot. I heard about a particularity horrible one where three muggles tried to summon something and ended up headless, hanging from the ceiling" Hermione said with a shudder and Harry nodded seriously.

" Dudley got invited to join a devil worshippers group once. He declined though. He never said why but I reckon they were gonna use him as a sacrifice or something" he said, his eyes bright as he tried not to laugh.

"Nah its all a load of bull mate. I bet no one has ever pulled it off. You could probably check every incident and nothing would turn up. Hey Ciel what do you think?" called Ron and Ciel snapped back to attention.

"Oh erm well. Its plausible certainly and muggles do try it. I cant think of any success though. If you believe in demons, shinigami will be next" he laughed nervously and Hermione shook her head.

"Im going to go to the library. Ancient Runes was cancelled so I can go now and look into it some more. You guys should hurry before the old fraud thinks you've died" she said determinedly and ran off leaving Ron, Harry and Ciel to head to 'the old frauds' tower...

 **I know its short and I have a reason. Until the end of my stay away from home I plan to upload once a night so expect six chapters. Iv been stuck in a car all day and Im tired. Enjoy and tell me what yall thought x -Grell Phantomhive**


	5. Chapter 5: Demons and divination

**WARNING: SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS EXTREMELY LIKLEY. IF YOU ARE GONNA GET UPSET DONT READ. I CANT FIX IT. I AM SORRY. A/N AT THE END.**

Hermione went straight to the restricted section of the library. Madame Pince allowed her in without a note when she said whos class it was for. The librarian grew oddly flustered at the mention of Mr Michealis.

Soon enough she had a stack of books to look through, however the more she read, the less she liked it. One page in paticular caughter her attention:

 _On Demons, Cults, Muggle magic and Legends._

 _Muggles, such strange and wonderful species. Much like wizards and witches there are those among them with an unstaible lust for power. They will do anything to be superior. They burn our kind, look into forbbiden arts and break every rule. There are some cults commonly called 'Devil Worshippers' or 'Satanists' that perform millena old practices in the belief that either a demon or Lucifer himself will come and grant them their most wicked desire. This belief was paticualry strong in the undergorund of the victorian era._

 _When doing a demon summoning ritual it was common for childeren to be sacraficed to the demon, a blood price if you will, then the cults thought a demon would arise. Sometimes they succeed. Demons are cruel cretaures that pull the brightest stars into to orbit around them so that once a 'contract' is fulfilled they might pull them into the darkness of their black hole. Contracts can not be revoked, no power on this eearth or any other can stop it. A human may wish for eternal life, riches, power etc. As soon as the terms are established it is said a demon will engrave the mark of their contract onto the victim. The more visible it is the more powerful._

 _Once the contract is complete the demon consumes the soul of the victim, essetinaly dammning them for all eternity. The victim does not die, instead they spend forever in a comatose state suffering the reptition of their worst memories, false nightmares and cruel punishment. Most victims are evntually killed by loved ones as a kindess. Much like taking a muggle off life support. Though this is no kindess. The soulless being is pulled to hell where they suffer until the end of days. *_

 _It is unknown how many demons have torn apart mortal lives. Only one thing can be certain, the price is never worth it in the end._

 _*Note: If someone gives up on the terms there soul is collected early and brutally. There really is no going back._

She shut the book with a snap. No wonder they were being taught about such tings. To think that people actually went through with things like this... she shuddered. "I wonder... if the subject of a contract were killed by a third party before the contract was completed would they still stand a chance at redemption?" she murmered. After a seconds thought she pulled the page from the book and replicated it. She put the false back in "reparo" and pocketed her new found information. Her eyes went to the clock and she sighed quietly before heading to the great Hall for lunch.

(rewind to divination)

Ciel and the other climbed the silvery ladder to the classroom and Harry motioned for Ciel to join him and Ron at their usual table. He was so small it worked fine. Ciel was looking around with a narrowed eye.

"About this Trelawney, how reliable is she?" he asked Ron who smiled at him. "Everything she says is bull mate. Don't worry about it" Speaking of the devil. Trelawney swept into the room carrying a strong scent of burning flowers with her. Of course she came immediately to Harrys table, her bug like eyes staring at him intently.

"Dear boy! You have returned once again to grim news" she said sadly as she examined his palm "I see a darkness looming ahead for you"

"yeah so do I. Its called night" he mutterd and the people in earshot sniggered.

Then her eyes fell on Ciel. She stared hard at him for a long moment. Then she looked like she might cry. "The shadow that surrounds you child. It stalks your light. You have fallen so far" she put a hand to her mouth "For the sake of yourself do not trust a man with red eyes" she cried. Ciel went from looking vaugely interested to amused. He cocked an eyebrow at her "Sure thing" he said and leaned back on his chair.

"Wait, doesnt Mr Michealis have red eyes?" Ron asked worrdily. Harry nodded "And you two are pretty close..."

Ciel rolled his eye "Superstious nonsense. Now come on the old fraud is saying something about dreams."

Harry who was eager to talk about something else nodded "Anyone have any dreams lately?" Ciel nodded but refused to elaborate, choosing instead to twist a ring Harry hadnt noticed before around his thumb. Upon noticing Harrys gaze he showed it to him. It was silver with a large sapphire that matched Ciels eye. He supposed it must once have mathced the one hidden by an eyepatch.

Eventually Ron spoke of his dream and they were able to escape the lesson. They went to the Great Hall where Hermione sat already eating. She gave them a brief smile as they sat down and went back to her food.

 **Well thats 883 words. My lifes basically gone to shit these past few months so its been rough. As well as that iv had massive writers block. Ill only continue from here If you guys want me to. Let me know. Thanks for the reviwes/follows/love. This chapter is unedited I feel like shit. So yeah – le author.**


	6. Important news

Hey guys, its me. I am still alive, however this fic is not. I love your reviews and I do have a fondness for the story but I wont be continuing it in the near future. Or likely at all. I am sorry.

If you are still here then here is why:  
\- I have GCSE's (english big deal exams) next summer and my teachers are giving us exams which will determine if we take the foundation or higher test for our GCSE's in all the subjects. If I do badly then I will only get the chance to get a C grade maximum and be pushed into low grade classes. If i do well then I cam get up to an A* and stay in top grade classes. So the pressure is on, for math especially.  
\- Severe family issues that are putting me under a lot of pressure and getting me very upset.  
\- This fic is boring the hell outta me as I have focused on other fandoms more such as Tokyo Ghoul, Merlin and The Flash.  
\- Plots are hard  
\- I am lazy

so yeah i am so sorry guys but thanks for all the love x


End file.
